


Where Did The Beer Go

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Season/Series 01, Talking, Tarlos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: The beer isn't in the fridge anymore and TK knew that it had been the day before. It wasn't like he cared if Carlos drank it, but he wonders why he got rid of it.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 192





	Where Did The Beer Go

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I came up with this idea after watching the second episode of season one again.

TK grabbed one of the waters out of Carlos' fridge for his self. He'd planned on getting Carlos a beer, but there wasn't any there. He'd seen two six packs the day before, but now, nothing. Instead he grabbed one of the other waters going back to the living room. They'd finished watching one movie and was about to start another. He wasn't ready to leave yet even if he had a shift in two hours. He handed Carlos the water before sitting down. 

"So do I need to be worried you went on a bender last night?" TK joked. 

"What?" Carlos asked not sure where the question came from. "I haven't done that since college. It wasn't something I wanted to repeat either. It's what I got for telling my roommate there it was my birthday." He shook his head not wanting to remember that night. 

"There was two six packs in their yesterday, today the only thing in the fridge is two kinds of water, juice, sweet tea, and milk." TK said. "I thought maybe you had a party or drunk it all yourself." He shrugged.

Carlos knew that TK didn't want to label what they were. He was fine with it because somewhere inside his mind he knew TK was worth the wait. They were friends for sure, with benefits also. He hadn't known much about TK until after the confession at the police station. It had been two nights back when he'd been told about the relapse he'd had in New York. The same night he'd found out TK wasn't his actual first name, it was Tyler Kennedy, which he couldn't help but smile at when TK had grimaced. He had definitely busted his balls about feeling something by starting the fight. He still thought it was a suicidal move. He'd seen the guys that TK had picked a fight with. 

"No, I gave them to Michelle when she stopped by yesterday." Carlos said as if he was ordering pizza. 

He didn't want to make a big deal out of it since technically they weren't a couple even if he wanted so badly to be that. It was just he cared about TK, at least they had agreed they were exclusive. He was trying not to look at TK knowing when his voice had dropped down a notch when he asked why after he'd answered that he'd see a confused look or something else. He didn't have a good reason besides the fact he wanted to make TK feel comfortable here. He didn't want him to have to open the fridge and find alcohol every time he was here. It wasn't like he thought TK would drink it, but he shouldn't have to look at it. 

"Carlos? Why?" TK asked again. "Why would you give Michelle the beer you just bought?"

"Even if we aren't labeling this, us, we are friends. As my friend, you should feel comfortable here. So, I let Michelle take the beer home with her. It's not about not trusting you, I just didn't want you to be think about what happened when you see it. I care about my friends, I protect them." Carlos said hoping he was explaining this right and not digging a hole where TK would storm out of the house again. They had just started talking again after the other night when he'd tried the dinner which was a disaster. 

There was complete silence besides the TV which had Carlos worried for a second. He finally turned his head looking at TK who looked beyond vulnerable. He looked like he had the other night at the station when he'd told him about his relapse. He waited for the worse, but instead after another moment TK was kissing him. It definitely wasn't what he was expecting, but he didn't turn it down. He returned it instead moaning because damn if he'd never been kissed like this before meeting TK. All of the kisses they'd shared hadn't even felt like this and TK was a damn good kisser.

"No one's ever done that for me, besides my dad." TK said once he broke the kiss wishing he could have kept going. "I wouldn't have cared if you kept it and it's not a trigger seeing it, but thanks." His ex had never understood it when he hadn't wanted to kiss after Alex had been drinking. He'd told him to deal with it many times. 

"You should never be forced to do something you don't want to or see it. I don't care if I don't have any alcohol here." Carlos responded. "What's important is you and how you feel." 

"Right now I feel like you are even sweeter than I thought." TK said. "I really hope this isn't some bad dream. I swear your too good to be true." 

"It's real." Carlos said back cupping TK's face before he closed the distance kissing him again. He'd do anything to make TK feel safe and comfortable. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for kudos and reviews in advance. Sorry it's short, but I wanted something simple.


End file.
